


Vulcan Volcano

by Huntress79



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, F/F, Rare Chocolate, Space Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: As a doctor, Beverly should know better than to feed an existing addiction. But she can’t help herself doing it anyway, not when it concerns the woman she loves.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Vulcan Volcano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> written for kingstoken in the Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange. Set in no specific season. A story, told in series of drabbles, involving these two lovely ladies and (made-up) chocolate from a certain corner of the galaxy. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

*********************

On her way back to the Enterprise, Beverly stopped at a rather small Federation outpost. The clinic there needed some medical supplies, and since she already had to switch to a different shuttle, she agreed to accompany the delivery.

Once there, she had some time left before her connecting flight, and so, Beverly took a stroll over the marketplace. She bought some small trinkets for her friends, but as she came to the last vendor, she barely could contain a laugh. Because for a race that built almost everything on logic, the Vulcans sure had a good humor as well.

*********************

Naming a chocolate bar “Vulcan Vulcano” sounded like a horrible pun at first, but the vendor assured Beverly that this was one of the finest chocolates in the whole galaxy. A quick check with her personal tricoder told her the ingredients, and except for one, Beverly had heard of all of them.

Taking a leap of faith, she bought several of the larger bars, along with a cooling unit to transport them to the Enterprise. Happy with her purchase, Beverly finally boarded the shuttle to the space station where the Enterprise was docked, imagining Deanna’s surprised expression the whole trip.

*********************

“Welcome back, Doctor,” Data said in greeting as he entered the turbo-lift. “Counselor Troi and Captain Picard aren’t back yet from their, as the Captain called it, ‘diplomatic side job’.” The android scrunched his forehead before continuing. “I have to admit that I still can’t comprehend every nuance of the human language.”

“Don’t worry, Data,” Beverly reassured her colleague and friend. “It’s a feat not even every human, or humanoid, masters in their lifespan.” She gave him a smile. “You’re doing absolutely fine.”

“Good to hear,” he replied before pointing at her luggage. “Please, let me help you with that.”

*********************

At long last, Beverly made it to the quarters she shared with Deanna, and not for the first time, she really had a sense of “coming home”. She couldn’t pinpoint if it was because of living on spaceships for so long, or for being with a person who loved her unconditionally, or a combination of both, but Beverly made a resolution to herself to bask in it for as long as fate would let her.

Busying herself with storing her luggage away, along with the gifts she had for several of the crew, Beverly almost lost track of time. Almost.

*********************

Despite living together for almost an Earth year by now, Deanna still could sneak up to Beverly, if she had set her mind to it. Like today.

The diplomatic aide she and Captain Picard had lent to the warring parties of a nearby planet had paid off, and since one of the crew in the shuttle area had told her that Beverly had arrived earlier, Deanna almost felt giddy.

And now, she stood in the doorway to their quarters, watching the woman she loved more than anything in the galaxy crouching in front of a box she hadn’t seen before.

*********************

“What do you have in there?” Deanna finally asked, and try as she might, she couldn’t help but chuckle at both the indignified squeak and small jump Beverly gave as a reaction.

“Oh… hello, Deanna,” Beverly got out, visibly trying to calm her racing heart. “I… I didn’t hear you coming in.”

“You seemed pretty single track-minded in whatever you were doing with that box, Imzadi,” Deanna pointed out.

“I was trying to come up with a way to show you the gift I got you,” the ship’s CMO admitted, stepping closer to gather the other woman in her arms.

*********************

“A gift?” Deanna echoed, leaning back in Beverly’s embrace and searching her face for a clue. “You didn’t have to do that, Bev. Having you back in my arms is all I really need.”

“I know, Deanna, but I couldn’t help myself. Even when the professional side of me is still protesting,” Beverly added with a soft smile.

“Alright, what is it?” Deanna finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She loved gifts in general, but even more when they came from a loved one.

Beverly didn’t say anything, just stepped aside to reveal the open box behind her.

*********************

“Oh my!” Deanna exclaimed while all but falling to her knees. Sure, Beverly had done it before, bringing her rare chocolate, and it was part of what made Deanna fall in love with the redhead, but today, she had excelled herself.

“Is that…?”

“Vulcan Volcano Chocolate,” Beverly finished for her, kneeling down next to Deanna. “The vendor told me it was one of the best in the whole galaxy.”

“It is,” Deanna agreed with a nod. “I had a bite once as a teenager, when my mother was hosting a banquet for some dignitaries. You can’t forget that taste, ever.”

*********************

Carefully, almost reverently, Deanna lifted one of the bars out of the box before getting to her feet and heading over to their bedroom. Beverly closed the box and followed, an amused expression on her face.

Once seated at the headboard of their bed, Deanna began to slowly unwrap the bar, so focused on the task that she completely missed Beverly undressing down to her underwear. But while it might have rankled her otherwise, the redhead knew that once Deanna and any kind of chocolate were in close proximity to each other, the ship’s Counselor would forget everything around her.

*********************

At long last, Deanna had the bar unwrapped and broke a piece off before turning to Beverly next to her.

“Here, my love, you have to taste it.” She put the piece into Beverly’s mouth, letting out a soft sigh when the other woman’s lips closed around her fingers. “Let it melt in your mouth. That way, all the spices will work best.”

Beverly did as told - and, by all that was holy, this was an out-of-body experience.

Traveling the galaxy brought a lot of taste experiments with it, but Beverly couldn’t remember tasting anything even halfway close to it.

*********************

Letting the taste roll around on her tongue, Beverly couldn’t help but moan. And in that moment, she finally could understand Deanna’s “addiction” to chocolate. This was, for the lack of a better word, heavenly, and a baser part of her brain even compared it to a very satisfying orgasm.

Opening her eyes again, Beverly was met with Deanna’s lovely face, her expression a mix of amused and desire.

“Wow,” the doctor finally got out, causing Deanna to chuckle before getting up and straddling Beverly.

“You see now why I love chocolate so much?” the counselor asked with a smile.

*********************

“I do, Deanna. This,” Beverly pointed to the rest of the bar, “is almost as good as sex.”

“Really?” Deanna replied with an arched eyebrow. “I believe I must try harder then, because while I love chocolate very much, I love you more, and I can’t have you ranking a bite of chocolate in the same place as having sex with me.”

For emphasis, Deanna closed the short distance between them, kissing Beverly with all her might. Both women let out a moan at that, and Deanna used it to gain entrance to Beverly’s mouth, this time with her tongue.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
